


Loving Gift

by FallenLeader56



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Death, Drabble, F/F, Ramsey is only mentioned, and my other friend adrien, drabble?, everyone is pretty much only mentioned outside of mera and zora, fred is giovanni's boyfriend, i wrote this for my friend qcumber, kind of an au considering this story is based on the roleplays i do with my friends and s/o, percy is only mentioned, you thought i would update two birds but no I WROTE ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLeader56/pseuds/FallenLeader56
Summary: Zora got her lovely girlfriend a gift at the cost of some blood shed.
Relationships: Mera Salamin/Zora Salazar
Kudos: 24





	Loving Gift

The sound of her boots echoed eerily through the previously occupied house. She swung a familiar amulet around happily, whistling a soft country tune. Oh how oblivious she was to the pain she had just caused her adopted son. Little to her knowledge Giovanni would come back to his boyfriend's house to find one big mess that would never leave his head.  
The blood covered the floor much like spilled paint would, a beautifully morbid painting on display to leave the pink haired boy with a horrible mental scar.  
Zora didn't even know her son's relations to the ragtag sewn together family, all she knew was that Percy and Ramsey had Molly, and the amulet, everything her perfect little girlfriend wanted. So she went out of her way to get Mera a sweet little gift.   
It didn't take Zora long to get back to her girlfriend.

"Heya, lil' blue~! I gotcha a lil' present~!"

**Author's Note:**

> :]
> 
> I meant to write a whole ass oneshot but i realized i dont know how t write mera so enjoy this a little too long to be a drabble but too short to be a oneshot story


End file.
